1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical instruments and, more specifically, to mechanical lockouts for surgical instruments.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A number of surgical device manufacturers have developed product lines with proprietary drive systems for operating and/or manipulating electromechanical surgical devices. In many instances, the electromechanical surgical devices include a reusable handle assembly, a reusable adapter assembly, and disposable or single use end effectors. The adapters are connected to the handle assembly prior to use and then disconnected from the handle assembly following use in order to be sterilized for re-use. In some instances, the adapters are integrally formed with the handle assembly and the end effectors are connected to the adapters prior to use and then disconnected from the adapters following use in order to be disposed of or in some instances sterilized for re-use.
Typically, the adapter or handle assembly includes drive structure which is coupled to a drive member in the end effector when the end effector is secured to the adapter or the handle assembly. To assure proper connection of the end effector to the adapter or handle assembly, the drive structure must be in a pre-fired refracted state.
As such, locking mechanisms that can prevent inadvertent movement of the drive structure of the adapter prior to securement of the adapter to the end effector to facilitate proper securement of the end effector to the adapter are beneficial.